monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cainis Claw's Basic Diary
Cover I live to make others happy. June 30th I just got a new journal from my mother as a gift and I refuse to call it a diary. I already look feminine I don't need more reasons for people to harass me. My mom says this journal might help me vent over the rest of summer at least. She seems to think I need to let loose some of my frustrations but I highly disagree. July 1st I slept just terrible last night, I think I need a new bed and it didn't help that it was a full moon. My dad kept howling till the sun broke. How does my mom deal with it? I kept my curtains drawn shut so that the moon wouldn't tempt me. July 3rd Today I ended up getting dragged along by the ghouls the this absolutely CLAWSOME concert. Cleo even snagged us backstage passes and I may have hooked up with the bassist. Looked like he swung my way. July 4th I was walking through the Maul with a few friends: the ghouls, Deuce, and Clawd when Toralei Stripes came up and dumped her iced mocha on my head. She called me an freak vamp mutt and walked away....You know it's bad when you're a freak among freaks....What she did made my friends go crazy though. At least I know they'll always have my back. Cleo even bought me a new outfit after the ghouls helped me wash the coffee from my hair in the Maul bathroom. July 10th My parents think that I'm lonely while they are away on all their business trips. So, when my mom came back from her latest business trip, she brought me back the cutest bear cub ever!!! I named my new pet Luna and she's so sweet and kind. It's weird though. Whenever I'm sad, she'll force herself onto my lap and cuddle me till I smile at her. July 14th The ghouls came over, saying they wanted a movie night and brought Deuce and Clawd. While they began cooing over my new cute little bear cubby, I started the movie. It ended up pouring so hard later that night that the others didn't feel safe driving home so, since my parents were gone on business trips...again, I let them stay in the guest rooms. July 15th Last night's rain had slowed considerably by morning and everyone slowly left after Deuce raided my kitchen and made us all breakfast. July 16th Both my parents came home at the same time from their business trips and we were all able to actually sit down for a rare family dinner and played board games after. It was a simple, fun night. Luna seemed to enjoy herself. I fell asleep immediately that night. July 18th Lagoona dragged me out to the Maul with Draculaura and Clawdeen. It was fun watching them all argue and eventually compromise over toppings for our screechza. I told them I had no preference to what was on it so we ended up with one soy cheese for Draculaura, one anchovy for Lagoona and two double everything meat for me and Claudeen. Though, I did steal a slice from Draculaura and Lagoona. After we ate, I helped them hold their shopping bags and helping them pick out swimsuits. I know, I know. Any normal manster would be ogling the ghouls but, eheh, ghouls were never my type. The ghouls even bought me these nice swim trunks. They were all black with cute little vampire fangs and hearts dripping blood all over them. July 20th My parents left for another business trip today, leaving me alone with Luna for who knows how long now. I didn't mind, I was used to having the house to myself and Luna was great company. She enjoyed scaring normies whenever we went out. My mom gave me my card and kissed my cheek before they left. My card is what I use to pay for things like food and clothing while they're gone. My mom and dad usually just wire money to the card. I just ended up spending the day at home with Luna, watching romantic comedies until I got a text from Lagoona. She invited me to come along to a bonfire on the beach with her and all the others. It gave me a chance to show off my new trunks. GAWD I sound like such a ghoul! The bonfire was EPIC. Everyone was having a good time talking and laughing. When the sun set I smiled and sat on the log closest to the bonfire as Draculaura was able to put away her umbrella. It was the greatest night of summer so far. July 22nd I just stayed in all day with Luna instead of going out. July 23rd It was raining again and I was splashing outside in the puddles with Luna. She just loved the rain and puddles. By the end of it, I had to give my muddy bear cub a bath. July 26th I ran into Toralei Stripes today at the Maul when I was shopping. I hated her and was hoping I wouldn't have to see her until school started again. It wasn't a pleasant confrontation between us. She called me horrible things that I can't even write down in my journal. Is it really so wrong that my parents are a werewolf and a vampire? The other werewolves and Draculaura didn't mind this so much....So what's wrong with me? July 27th I saw a flyer today for at the Maul for some manster named Holt's DJ biz. Seemed interesting. July 31st My mom came home today from her trip and made my one of my favorite dinners: caramelized onion and gouda stuffed chicken. It was delicious and had me sleepy afterwards. My mom had to just about tuck me into bed like she would do when I was little. She even sung the lullaby she used to sing to me. August 1st My mom had to leave before I woke up so she left a note for me and a plate of breakfast in the microwave. Oh well. Well, I met a normie when I was walking Luna; he seemed intrigued that I was a monster and even more so when he found out I was a vampire/werewolf hybrid. We got to talking and I learned he just moved in near Draculaura. He said his name was Jackson Jekyll. August 3rd Draculaura and I went out to dance with the ghouls at this bubblegum dance thing and that Holt DJ guy I kept hearing about was rocking it as a DJ. He eventually jumped in to dance with us (mainly Draculaura) as his music played on. August 4th My dad came home this time from Japan and he brought me a souvenir I guess...It was a black, silk kimono...I didn't have it in me to tell him kimonos were for women.... August 7th Dad left again, I think to Scotland this time. I had nothing to do today as I watched a boring normie horror movie. Did they really see us as this? August 9th It was pouring again... August 10th Cleo, Draculaura, and Clawdeen had Deuce and Clawd literally drag me from my house so I would join them and the others at the Maul. I was complaining the whole way but Draculaura got me to stop when she said they'll by me as many sweets as I want. August 11th Ran into Toralei again....This time she dumped her soda on me. At least she walked away without saying anything, but, I had to walk home a sticky mess.... August 15th Luna is being so clingy lately. My neighbors Clawdeen and Clawd came over today after Clawdeen was done hanging with Ula D and they brought their little sister Howleen. The afternoon was fun and they left soon after. August 17th Both mom and dad came home today. They said they needed to help me with back to school shopping. It took awhile, but I convinced them that they can get my school supplies and I'll get my own clothes. August 18th I got Draculaura and Clawdeen to help me pick out the best school clothes a manster could wear. I think they enjoy using me as their fashion guinea pig. It's not like I mind. August 19th I went to the Maul to finish shopping for my back to school clothes but ran into the she-devil A.K.A Toralei. I was sitting by myself, sipping my bloody smoothie and taking a break when she came up to me and snatched my drink. I guess you can guess it ended up on me. The next thing I know Clawdeen's in front of me, being held back by Clawd and Deuce as a crowd began to form around us. Toralei turned tail and ran away as if her life depended on it. I managed to help calm Clawdeen down but she kept asking how long this has been going on. I refused to answer any of their questions and went home. August 20th Got a new ICoffin today. It's a silky black with drops of blood on it. August 21st Clawdeen came over and just about begged me to help fix her hair so she didn't have to wear her hat all week. I couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes so I did. An hour after she left, all my ghoulfriends were blowing up my ICoffin and asking me for help with their hair. I was busy all day and my hands hurt when I went to sleep. August 22nd So Draculaura came up to me and said that they need a manster on their fearleading team, it's like a rule or something in competitions and I was the only one that would even consider joining. (I tried not to take offense to that) She says Cleo is too proud to ask me herself so I agreed to try out when school started. August 23rd Met the coolest ghoul today at the Maul with Draculaura and Clawdeen when I was helping them shop. Her name was Frankie Stein and her if we didn't come along, her first day of school would have disastrous if the clothes her mom was planning to buy for her was any go. August 24th My parents left today and said they wouldn't be back till sometime after school started. They told me to have a great first day before leaving. Back to my loneliness with Luna. August 25th Nothing to do.... August 26th Lagoona invited me to a moonlight party on the beach and at first I said no but she said a bunch of cute mansters were going to be there so I said yes. I spent the day freaking out but kept my calm at the party. I mingled and had a great time. I hitched a ride home with Clawdeen. August 28th So my mom called and said that they sent me a present and to go look outside. Oh...my....FANGS!!! It was a beautiful bloody red sports car and I loved it!! August 29th The ghouls totally freaked over my new car and it was soooo funny. August 31st Sooooooooooooooo booooooooooorrrrrrrredd. September 1st I spent the day going over my ever so boring school schedule. Bleh. School's gonna start soon. September 5th Clawdeen's family invited me to go to their annual boo-b-que. It was fun and I met a few wolves. They seemed hesitant around me as if I was more animal than them. September 6th Tomorrow is when school starts and I already have a list of people asking me for rides in my brand new car. Ugh, school here I come. At least Cleo already guaranteed me a spot on the Fearleading Squad and I have my schedule all figured out: Classes First Period: Mad Science Second Period: Dead Languages Third Period: Clawculus Fourth Period: Physical Deaducation Fifth Period: Lunch Sixth Period: Home Ick Seventh Period: Music Theory '' Eighth Period: ''Study Howl Ninth Period: History of the Undead After School/Extra-Curricular Fearleading~''Meets Mondays & Wednesdays'' Drama Club~''Meets Tuesdays & Fridays'' Photography~''Meets Thursdays'' Category:Cainis Claw's Diaries Category:Cainis Claw Category:Diary Category:WittyPiglet